cummins_echeveria_escamilla_rubio_walkerfandomcom-20200215-history
Demographics
Demographics The 2014 Digital Inclusion Survey will be used to provide demographic data within a 3 mile area of the Miramar Branch Library. Particularly, data related to Hispanic population and Spanish speakers in that community. The U.S. Census Bureau will be used to compile data of the total Hispanic population and their level of language usage of English versus Spanish. The Broward County Library website will provide branch information and patron usage statistics. The Florida Division of Library and Information Services will provide revenue funding information for Broward County Library and Miramar. Broward County Library, located in South Florida, has 40 locations with more than one million square feet, hosting 10 million visitors and circulates 9 million items annually. Broward County Library has more than 1 million card holders that can house over 3 million library materials for public use and receives over 90,000 requests to place items on hold. They have a Main Library in downtown Ft. Lauderdale, 5 regional libraries, and 34 branch locations. According to 2014 Digital Inclusion Survey, there are 114,012 people residing within a 3 mile radius of the Miramar Branch library and of these 114,012 people, 43% are foreign born with 9% of the population having limited English. Of the 43% foreign born, 34% are Hispanic coming from Cuba (21%), Colombia (9%), and Dominican Republic (4%), respectively. 51% of this population speaks only English in the home and 39% of this population speaks Spanish. With only 6.5% of the population speaking creole, french, and portuguese. 51% of this population is female and 46% male. 42.36% are Hispanic and 20% of the total population in Broward County is Hispanic. 45.6% migrated to Broward County prior to 1990, 24.6% migrated to Broward County in the 1990s, 25.8% migrated to Broward County after 2000s, and only 4% after 2010. Only 2% of the population in the 3 mile radius uses public transportation. 41% of the population are college graduates, 49% of the population are high school graduates, and 11% did not complete high school. Per the Florida Division of Library and Information Services, Broward County Library is well-funded and is second only to Miami-Dade County in terms of its total operating income of $58,306,271. $53,750,623 comes from local revenue, $1,849.474 comes from state revenue, $1,110,144 from federal revenue and $1,596,024 from other revenue. 92% local, 3.17 state, 1.9% federal and 2.74% from other funds. BCL serves a population of 1,873,970 in Broward County and 163,103 in the city of Miramar, Florida. According to the 2010 U.S. Census Bureau, out of 290,617,000 people, 255,443,000 were native born, 13,505,000 were naturalized citizens, and 21,660,000 were non-citizens. Persons aged 18– 64 years old totaled 182,166,000 million. According to the 2016 U.S. Census Bureau Hispanic Demographic Data, there are 318,680,000 total people, 56,873,000 are Hispanic, and 261,996,000 are non-hispanic. The U.S. Census Bureau refers to Hispanic people as those whose origin is Mexican, Puerto Rican, Cuban, Spanish-speaking Central or South American countries, or other Hispanic/Latino, regardless of race. According to the 2013 U.S. Census Bureau Table of Detailed Languages Spoken at Home and Ability to Speak English for the Population 5 Years and Over for United States: 2009-2013 - 37,458,470 million people speak Spanish in the home and 16,344,440 speak English less than very well.